


Winds of Change

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [40]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Government, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was jumpy, nerve shifting as Matt squeezed his shoulder, “Just breathe.”“I'll breathe when the right thing happens.” Peter smirked, “There's a little girl on the balcony, she's holding up a sign saying 'We're only human', it's in learning handwriting so it looks kinda like yours.”Matt rolled his eyes, “Oh shove off.”“Just describing,” Peter smiled as he hugged him. “Let's hope they are human too.”“Oh, I have a surprise for you.”“Huh?” Peter blinked when Ned and MJ shuffled through the crowd to them. “Hey, why are you here?”“This is the biggest legislation in our generation about to be passed... Why wouldn't we be here?”“They still got the final vote first. I'm just, so glad we could get it this far. After the last one, failed.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Winds of Change

Peter was jumpy, nerve shifting as Matt squeezed his shoulder, “Just breathe.”

“I'll breathe when the right thing happens.” Peter smirked, “There's a little girl on the balcony, she's holding up a sign saying 'We're only human', it's in learning handwriting so it looks kinda like yours.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Oh shove off.”

“Just describing,” Peter smiled as he hugged him. “Let's hope they are human too.”

“Oh, I have a surprise for you.”

“Huh?” Peter blinked when Ned and MJ shuffled through the crowd to them. “Hey, why are you here?”

“This is the biggest legislation in our generation about to be passed... Why wouldn't we be here?”

“They still got the final vote first. I'm just, so glad we could get it this far. After the last one, failed.”

“New eyes, new minds, and new understanding,” Matt could barely remember the first attempt, years back. Though Dr. Jean Gray had made some of the very arguments they themselves had... It just wasn't to be then. Mutants, apparently hadn't had enough of a voice to help. Now with over half the country, Mutant and non-Mutant alike, crying out. Maybe, just maybe, the People will be listened to. “And maybe if they understood, that regardless, people will still scream and even fight for their right to be human, they'll finally do what's right.”

Peter held tight when the proceedings started. “There's a, representative, from the Xavier Institute here. He's, very unique. I think he's the religious studies teacher there if I remember right.”

“He, sounds... German?”

“He's a refugee I think, I, haven't gotten to talk to him much when working with Charles. He's, shy,” Matt could already see the way he was crouched, only standing upright to move as he presented their work, helping young mutants, just like himself. “He's trying to not be imposing, but he's also scared. This, something tells me he doesn't do this.”

“He doesn't, not this way. He's, use to being the center of attention, use to drawing and keeping attention, but not with words...” Matt shrugged when he felt Peter shift, “Something about him, reminds me of Clint. Someone that use to perform.”

Peter tensed his grip when Matt shifted away, “No.”

“Let go, I'll find my way.” Peter was grumbling but released him as he carefully shifted his way toward the aisle, pulling his cane back before hitting against an oddly shaped foot. “Can I bother someone to take me up to speak?”

“I can take you,” Matt smiled at the accented voice, “Here, take my arm.'

He could hear Peter flipping through papers and a grumbled, “Goddamnit, dad.”

“Thank you,” Matt smiled and didn't even flinch at the slightly trembling, odd shaped hand taking his before setting it on his arm, making him frown. “Did someone do that?”

“I did it to myself. The language of the angels... I wanted to be closer to God.”

“I don't mean to put you on the spot, but, could you stay for a bit?”

“What-”

“Would you want anyone else, to end up treated the way you were?”

Matt closed his eyes at the tension, feeling the head shake, “No.”

“That's why I'm asking you to stay.”

“Alright, I'll stay.”

“Thank you,” Matt patted his arm as he stepped away, “My name is Matthew Murdock. I'm just, a Lawyer from New York. Forgive the, impromptu addition. But, there are a few things no one seems to yet get through their thick heads. And this country has been through, a lot, so, I'm just going to put it blunt. I'm not here to appeal to your... humanity, this government has already disproved that as a concept with the way it's reacted, responded to and treated these people. Like it or not, ladies and gentlemen, regardless of your personal view on them, these are still People. Every single one, a US citizen. Be it temporary or permanent. And like it or not, they abide by our laws and still they suffer consequences. This country has a whole lot of People crying out for equal rights and equal treatment. Do you recall what happened the last time we had so many voices rise up against inequality? It's in every history book in the country, and even some of the world. A testament to inhumane acts against human beings, and those human being reacting and fighting back for what they rightfully deserve. Now that I'm certain you're away of the... possibilities. Allow me to introduce to you, the truth. The truth of our situation as a species. Mr. Wagner was it?”

Matt heard a small chuckle when he attempted to mimic the way the man had introduced himself before his argument for Mutant inclusion and Rights. “Ja.”

“If you don't mind,” Matt reached out, patting the shoulder that shifted into his grip. “Do you know who this is? I know he just spoke, that's not the 'who' I'm meaning. This is a man, who even in your eyes has no right to claim to be equal to you, yet here he stands, raising his voice, raising his argument to you. Yet, in your eyes, I have more say than he does, even though I'm far more long winded and boring.” Matt squeezed the shoulder, feeling it tremble, “But, do you know who this really is? This is you, your children, your grandchildren. You/they may not look or sound the same as him, but this is you/them. Like it or not, change has happened, and it will continue. And because of one single gene, one we can't even understand the origin of, causing a dice roll to choose what that difference is, this man has an obvious difference.” Matt snorted and smiled as he shifted his glasses up, “I'm aware of dice rolls, I've rolled snake eyes a few times in my life. But, this man didn't have the choices I had, he was born the way he is by some cosmic dice roll caused by that one gene, and because it happened at his creation, you're saying he's less than me. Yet, here we stand, in a world where _any_ other genetic dice roll is accepted. Blind, Deaf, Brain disorders, Physical deformities, _any other single genetic dice roll are welcomed and accepted._ This one isn't. Why? Because the only thing you people can think of is, a threat. Guess what? Anyone and anything can be a threat. Hell, my own son's shoes are a threat in the middle of the night when I'm on the way to the bathroom...” Matt grinned at Peter's squawk before the room's voice became a bit too loud to pick him out. “Doesn't mean I outlaw him leaving them in the open, nor claim shoes aren't allowed in my house, or punish him for leaving them out. I tell him to watch where he leaves the damn things and, depending how awake I am, move them out of my way. Like it or not, this man is a human,” Matt smiled at the hand patting his, “Just like I am, I'd say just like you are, but the jury is still out on that one. Thank you for your time.” Matt squeezed the should again, “Can you help me back?”

“Of course, Mr. Murdock.”

“Let's just hope they actually listen to the voices of reason,” Matt mumbled as Peter reached out to hug him. “Sorry I didn't warn you.”

“You are just, too much, you know that?”

Matt chuckled before squeezing the shoulder that had guided him, “Do you have a chair waiting for you?”

“No, I was, going to-”

“Stay with us, we'll scoot in.” Matt rolled his eyes at MJ jumped into Peter's lap, talking with the people behind to make sure she wasn't in anyone's way as she scrunched down and turned to watch.

Matt reached out when he heard the man's hand shifting giving a squeeze before passing off his rosary. “We are all God's children, and we are all as He made us. But to error is human, so sometimes we need time to understand His plan for us.”

“I just hope, this time, man has finally understood.”

“We've got time... We just have to get it through this, we've got enough time after that, they can'r just pocket it,” Matt was mumbling to himself as his foot tapped while they waited out the vote.

“Human rights for human beings,” he barely caught it among the whispered and worried voices, but once it started, he couldn't stop from grinning as it flowed, hearing the voices ripple like water through the room until he finally had to cover his ears at the chanting.

“Dad, come on,” Matt pulled away, “It's, really loud.”

“I'm staying. I don't care how loud it gets. Let it Deafen them, show them exactly what the people want.”

“The speaker looks nervous,” Peter whispered as the room started to quiet.

“I can't, tell from here. Too many people to really get a feel for him.”

Something told Matt, he wasn't one of the ones that voted for the bill when the results were 71/100, passed. Peter almost immediately reached out, all but curling around Matt's head, trying to hold off the cheering. Matt blinked when his senses were suddenly full of sulfur before sneezing and stumbling when he felt the heat of the sun and smelled fresh air when the sulfur drifted away. “Hello?”

“Sorry, you seemed, a bit overwhelmed with, all ze voices, I took us outside.”

Matt sighed in relief, “Yeah, I, was... thank you.”

“You and your son, Peter, has done some amazing work with us. Thank you.”

Matt chuckled, “I'm only human, and soon, so will you.”

“Ja, I should go, but I don't want to leave you alone. Peter is no doubt in a panic over your sudden disappearance.”

“I've got my phone, if you can tell me where I am.”

“I took us outside, in front of the steps to the door.”

“Thank you, if you don't want to be part of the media circus, I suggest you go back to your original plan.”

“Ja, thank you again, Mr. Murdock.”

“Oh, here,” Matt passed off a card, “Just, call, if- anything goes wrong. We're here if you need help.”

“I vill do that,” Matt snorted at the bloom of sulfur before grabbing his phone to let Peter know where he was. Matt coughed and waved his hand when the sulfur returned, “Sorry, I almost forgot,” he smiled when the rosary was pressed into his hand, “Thank you, for the prayers as well.”

Matt scrunched his nose, “Just to let you know, our office has a strict, no smoking policy.”

“Ja, right, sorry.” Matt chuckled at the laugh as he jumped away several long leaps before he felt his ears pop at the odd sound before he was gone again.


End file.
